


ZaryaHog: Rest

by MLGSpaceDorito



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Orangekissess, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLGSpaceDorito/pseuds/MLGSpaceDorito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a short drabble which was inspired by http://orangekissess.tumblr.com/post/150234622126/patron-request-for-preg-zaryamore</p>
<p>I really suggest following them they're a great artist</p>
<p>Also this is a drabble so there has been no editing. I wrote this in like an hour maybe.</p>
    </blockquote>





	ZaryaHog: Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble which was inspired by http://orangekissess.tumblr.com/post/150234622126/patron-request-for-preg-zaryamore
> 
> I really suggest following them they're a great artist
> 
> Also this is a drabble so there has been no editing. I wrote this in like an hour maybe.

"Aleksandra, you should be resting," a gruff voice came as a heavy set man entered the room. On the floor sat a large pink haired woman who looked as though she bench lifted semi trucks in her spare time. She sat with her legs criss-crossed, hugging her swollen abdomen as she reached high above her head in a stretch.

"I am resting," She retorted, hands falling behind her to rest on the floor for support as she looked back at the grey haired man who came to stand next to her. She smiled softly at him, happiness showing through clearly in the sparkle of her emerald eyes. Mako ruffled her hair, letting out a soft chuckle.

"Exercise is not rest, my olympian. Come, I will help you relax." A playful lilt showed through in the somewhat garbled voice. He took a brief hold of her hair to tease her before letting go and offering a hand. Without so much as a hint of hesitation, the heavily pregnant woman took her lovers hand and stood with his help. With Alexandra now standing tall, Mako brought a hand to her lower back as she all but waddled to the bedroom.  
"If I recall, intimacy is not usually included in rest either." Aleksandra commented as Mako helped her onto the large king sized bed the two shared. Mako let out a chuckle before giving her butt a pat.  
"What do you call us cuddling?" He asked, a smile playing at his thick lips as he climbed onto the bed with her. He leaned close, and she closed the gap with a kiss. Mako closed his eyes, as did Aleksandra as they simply enjoyed each others presence for the moment. One hand ran up her side, rubbing the swell of her stomach briefly before coming to cup one weighty breast.  
A gasp escaped Aleksandra, and without need for instruction she leaned back against the pillows. Mako came to sit at her side as her helped her remove her shirt and bra. From there he gave her breast another squeeze, kneading it before lowering his head to take the soft, sensitive, and plump nipple into his mouth. He gave a gentle suck, his tongue lapping at her tit. Aleksandra's hands gripped the blankets beneath her as a shaky moan escaped her.  
"Mako," she breathed, closing her eyes as she melted under his touch. Aleksandra's cheeks were warm, and they nearly matched her hair with how flustered she had become! Oh, Mako need hardly try to pleasure the soon to be mother. He wasn't finished though. With his mouth and one hand occupied with Aleksandra's breast, his free hand slipped between thick thighs before convincing the other to part them. Another gasp escaped the woman as Mako began to rub her firmly through the shorts she was wearing.  
A large hand slipped inside of the waist band of her shorts and underwear, god she was thankful she wore an excessively loose pair. Now that she thought about it, she realized she was wearing Mako's Pachimari shorts Jamison had gotten him as a joke. A playful hum came from Mako as 2 fingers, middle and ring, came to part Aleksandra's folds and rub against her. She was already rather wet, but it came as no surprise. What did come as a surprise though however was how quickly she became desperate.

"Mako, please... Don't stop." She begged softly as the firs finger entered her. A drawn out moan slipped free as he began to finger her slowly. Mako had only gotten to the second knuckle by the time he felt Aleksandra surged her hips forward, an action she quickly regretted as the reality of the bundle of joy inside of her reintroduced itself in the form of a soft kick. She did her best to ignore the warning from their baby as she had grown used to the feeling of constantly being beaten up by her own spawn.  
"You're soaked." He commented, carefully working in the second finger, taking things at a steady pace so as not to hurt her as he took her breast in his mouth again. This time, he sucked with fervor, desperate for a taste of the nourishing milk she would soon feed their child. He got his wish, and nearly drank a mouthful before Aleksandr was panting and repeating his name breathlessly like a broken record.  
"Mako, Mako, Oh Mako pozhaluysta, ne ostanovit'." She cried out as her orgasm racked through her in a rush. Aleksandra fell back against the pillows again, and Mako slowly withdrew his fingers. Sucking them clean first, he then leaned forward again for another kiss.

"Rest well," He whispered, helping Aleksandra into a more comfortable position before kissing her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, it's been a while. If you're familiar with my work you will have noticed this is the first fic I have posted in a very long time. To spare everyone the details I've been struggling with a lot of real life junk- namely mental illness™ and struggling financially. Because of that I needed to take a break from commissions (which I'm still trying to get done, I'd like to thank my commissioners for their patience,) and from writing in general. This is actually the first thing I've written aside from trying to rewrite Internet Friends.
> 
> Anyway, I'd like to thank you for reading this, and I'd love to know what you think. I may not respond to them, but I do read comments and greatly appreciate them.


End file.
